degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Turned Out (2)
Turned Out (2) is the eighth episode of Season 5 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on November 7, 2005 in Canada and on December 2, 2005 in the United States. Extended Overview J.T. has realized that drug dealing isn't a one time thing so when his world comes crashing down, will he do something drastic? Elsewhere, Snake feels as though he is the only middle aged man in the world whose life is not fulfilled and his wife, Spike, is confused. Ms. Hatzilakos, however, begins to like what she sees. Main Plot J.T. realizes that drug dealing isn't a one time thing, and as his world comes crashing down, will he do something drastic? He eventually overdoses on the drugs and almost dies. Jay saves his life and calls 911. He wakes up in the hospital with Liberty there. She tells him that she's giving the baby up for adoption and he starts to cry, telling her that he screwed up, and to not take it out on the baby. Liberty tells J.T. they both screwed up. Sub Plot Snake feels as though he is the only middle aged man in the world who has not yet lived his life to the fullest. Snake's wife, Spike is confused about his behavior; however, Ms. Hatzilakos begins to like what she sees. Trivia= *The scene where J.T. consumes on the oxycodone, is used in Ryan Cooley's montage for the season 6 opening credits. *This episode is named after the song "Turned Out" by Paul McCartney. |-| Gallery= 175px-Turned-out-pt-2-1.jpg 175px-Turned-out-pt-2-5.jpg 175px-Turned-out-pt-2-2.jpg 175px-Turned-out-pt-2-6.jpg 175px-Turned-out-pt-2-7.jpg 175px-Turned-out-pt-2-3.jpg 175px-Turned-out-pt-2-4.jpg 175px-Turned-out-pt-2-8.jpg 508Preview.jpg 15werwdsdf.jpg ascxasdwqwgsfdgsdfg.jpg asxax.jpg axxsafdhg.jpg egrfsdfsfffdf.jpg ewfrrefwqeee.jpg qwedsdddd.jpg qwe4t4.jpg qweqwedfgsfdhdr.jpg qwqdqd.jpg rtgtgwasd.jpg svvgegwret.jpg wefwfez.jpg weqe2qewfds.jpg wrwrqethyutjh.jpg xasxaxsxa.jpg Liberty clearly angry with J.T..jpg Turned-out-pt-1-4.jpg Turned-out-pt-1-3.jpg Turned-out-pt-1-5.jpg Turned-out-pt-1-7.jpg Turned-out-pt-1-8.jpg Turned-out-pt-1-6.jpg tyiou.png 87ui.png 788yui.png 786yui.png uihuiiuo.png 76yuiu.png uyiff.png hhhjhhhh.png terter.png 644d.png Turned out 2, season5, image 2.jpg Tumblr lx4w2xlxQ41qc1tpr.jpg Astgdahf.jpg Eeeeee.jpg 507-508 (8).jpg |-| Promos= *CTV Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Supporting Cast *David Bolt as Mr. McKay *Nicola Correia Damude as Diane *Arlene Duncan as Mrs. Van Zandt *Roy Lewis as Harold Van Zandt *Paul Robbins as Aaron *Mark Wilson as Landlord Absences *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi |-| Quotes= *J.T: "I lost my girl, I lost my best friend, I lost my job, and my... my family. Now I'm probably going to jail." *Jay: "Bummer times. At least there's a party." *Liberty: "J.T., did you try to kill yourself?" |-| Featured Music= *''"Bottles and Hearts"'' by Latefallen - Heard when J.T. overdoses and passes out. *''"Back In Place"'' by Latefallen *''"Love Never Fails"'' by Acid Hicks *''"Satellite"'' by The Premiums *''"Watch What You Whisper"'' by Sleeper Set Sail |-| Links= *Watch Turned Out (2) on YouTube *Watch Turned Out (2) on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes